


What A Tease

by The_Tevinter_Biscuit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Clothed Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neediness, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/The_Tevinter_Biscuit
Summary: Fenris found himself in a mischievous mood at the tavern. His hand crept under the table to find Hawke's thigh, but perhaps he got more than he bargained for.





	What A Tease

**Author's Note:**

> it felt like a while since i wrote any gratuitous fenhawke smut so here we are
> 
> enjoy!

It had been a long trip back from The Wounded Coast. Truthfully, everyone had Hawke’s healing spells to thank for their ability to even get home. Bruises and scratches were left be but all the more major wounds had been quickly fixed up. Everyone was a little exhausted, but not enough to stop them from heading to The Hanged Man for a couple drinks and a game of cards. Everyone needed some time to relax.

          However, Fenris seemed to have a little more on his mind than just a mug of booze and card games. Hawke had spotted the mischievous glint in his eyes the moment they’d sat down and began nursing their first mug. It had started with him simply sat close by his side, nudging their legs together from time to time. No one had batted an eyelash at that. It was a well-known fact that since the death of Danarius, the two of them had become an item. Always close by each other’s side, flirting, stealing kisses when they thought no one was looking. Most of the party was happy for them. It made everything a lot cheerier when your leader was always smiling.

          Hawke’s body tensed for a moment when he felt a hand on his thigh. A quick flicker down made him notice that Fenris had removed his gauntlets and was cupping his leg with his bare hand. There was something so raw and intimate about Fenris removing his gauntlets, to feel the soft skin of his fingers, gentle and careful. When he looked back up, Fenris wasn’t looking his way. He stared ahead, sipping from his mug. Then, a small smirk crossed his lips. He knew what he was doing.

          Keeping his focus was becoming increasingly more difficult the more Fenris rubbed and squeezed his thigh under the table. Such tantalising touches, caresses, that were making it hard not to fidget. No one else seemed to pay any notice to what was going on, if they even noticed at all. He did his best to keep up with the banter and the game as Fenris persisted.

          He had to bite back a gasp when Fenris decided to turn things up a notch. His fingers had wiggled their way up from his inner thigh to lightly cup his crotch. Hawke caught each and every little cheeky smirk he shot his way as his thumb rubbed over him persistently. Their sex life had been rather active lately, “catching up for lost time” as they called it. However, he hadn’t expected Fenris to be so devious and shameless in a public setting. Not that he was complaining, of course.

          The more he touched him, the more he struggled to keep a straight face. He knew his cheeks were a little red now, since he had come to harden under Fenris’s touch, but that could easily be blamed on the alcohol. He’d lived in a small house in Lothering with his family during the height of puberty, and inside an even smaller shack with Uncle Gamlen. This meant that he was no stranger in keeping quiet while he got what he needed. No matter how hot Fenris was with a little smile on his perfect face and his hand coaxing him all the way, he wouldn’t give in.

          Fenris had no intentions of stopping, that much was evident. Hawke’s cock strained against the fabric of his trousers. What an evil, evil man. Just how far would he go? How had nobody noticed anything yet? Fenris played another card and collected his winnings, much to the outcry of Isabela on the other side of the table. Business as usual.

          “I’ll… sit this next one out,” Hawke said, putting down his cards with a heavy exhale. He didn’t dare lean back, for fear of exposing something he shouldn’t, and instead leaned forwards and rested his elbows on the table.

          “You feeling okay, Hawke?” Varric asked.

          Hawke smiled a little shakily. “Yeah. Just tired.”

          No one seemed to pay any more mind. Hawke continued to sip from his mug as Fenris only continued. He gave him no mercy at all. Though, Hawke didn’t think that Fenris would dare go any further. Apparently, he was wrong about that. Just as he thought Fenris was going to pull away, leave him hard and needy, he creeped up towards his waistband and slipped his hand under all the fabric, including his smalls. Hawke almost dropped his mug as Fenris’s hand came into direct contact with his cock.

          When he glanced his way, Fenris merely licked his lips and smiled. There was a light blush on his cheeks too. Hawke wondered whether this aroused him as well, just touching him here, like this.

          It was much harder to disguise things now. To him, Fenris’s movements under the table seemed obvious and each sip of his mug got more and more shaky. Precum was already bubbling from the tip of his cock, spilling onto Fenris’s hand. If he wasn’t too careful, he was going to make him come. Right here, on this seat in The Hanged Man, before all of their friends. Is that what he wanted? Maker.

          He was so close. _So close_. For a moment, he really feared he was going to come. He was chewing on his lip, fingers tensing. Just a little more…

          Fenris retracted his hand. Hawke didn’t realise that he’d closed his eyes until he did. As much as he didn’t want to humiliate himself in front of all of his friends, his cock thought otherwise, desperately wanting some kind of release. He needed to get out of here and preferably take Fenris with him. His throat felt dry, even despite all the drinking. How was he supposed to speak after all that?

          “I’m done for the night,” Fenris said, standing up. He glanced at Hawke. “Are you coming?”

          _What a cheeky question_ , Hawke thought but he nodded and collected his pack to hold over his front, lest his friends saw the raging boner he had. Fenris truly drove him to crazy things, but Maker, it was hot.

          “Yes. See you all later,” he said, nodding his heads towards his friends as they waved him goodbye. He took Fenris’s hand and dragged him out of the tavern and back to his estate.

          The walk there took far too long. The cool night air did feel good on his hot face though. He was so glad that he’d sent Bodahn, Sandal, and Orana on vacation for a few days, knowing that he and Fenris were likely going to spend a lot of time around together in the estate and he didn’t want them walking in on anything unsavoury. He had plans for the little minx who had teased him so thoroughly at the tavern of course.

          Immediately upon entering and slamming the door behind them, Hawke pinned Fenris up against the wall of the foyer, capturing him in a kiss. Fenris was eagerly receptive, sliding his hands down Hawke’s chest and unbuckling some of the latches of his armour to pull it away.

          “I hope you’re going to finish what you started,” Hawke whispered against Fenris’s jaw, leaving small kisses there. He could feel the rumble of Fenris’s chuckle in response.

          “Of course,” he said. “I finish everything that I start.”

          What had he done to deserve such a gorgeous man such as Fenris? Hawke was convinced that someone must be looking down on him with a smile. Though, the more he thought about that, the more he felt weird about it. He really didn’t want anyone else to see this. Not now that Fenris had made his way down his body and pulled his cock free from its confines.

          Hawke leaned his hand on the wall behind Fenris just to keep himself upright as Fenris’s hand wrapped around his cock and began moving swiftly. He always looked so big in his palm, Fenris’s fingers were small and thin and could barely fit around the girth of him. It turned him on more than he cared to admit. That wasn’t to say Fenris wasn’t strong, he was easily the strongest man he knew, both mentally and physically. Yet, he chose to do this for him.

          He was glad he could moan openly now, mouthing Fenris’s name into the crook of his neck and kissing it. Fenris’s own breath hitched, feeling his own arousal kick in more fully as he pumped Hawke’s cock faster. He squeezed him lightly, rubbing his thumb over the tip.

          “Maker, Fenris,” Hawke breathed. “I’m going to come.”

          Fenris made a small hum of acknowledgement, not ceasing his pace until Hawke let out one long moan and spilled fully into Fenris’s hand with a shudder. Fenris milked him the whole way through until he was completely done. It had made a mess of both of their clothes, but they could always be washed later. Hawke let out a long exhale.

          “You’re such a tease, you know that?” he said, pulling back to look at Fenris’s flushed face.

          “I am hardly a tease if I make good on my word,” Fenris said, smiling a little.

          Hawke chuckled. “Well, I think you deserve a little payback.”

          Fenris cocked an eyebrow in interest. Hawke tucked himself back in his trousers and pulled Fenris in for another kiss. He slid his hand down from his waist to find that he was already hard. As if Fenris could get more perfect, he had become fully aroused just by getting him off. He squeezed him gently, making him moan into his mouth, and then pulled away. If this was the case, he had better plans.

          Hawke reached down to grab his pack that he had tossed to the floor and retrieved a bottle of oil that was stashed away in one of the pockets. You never knew when you might need some and he was grateful. He didn’t want to have to leave Fenris here while he went upstairs to retrieve some. Before Fenris could think too hard about it, he pulled him for another kiss. He spread the oil over his fingers and wiggled them under his leggings, searching between his cheeks to find the small pucker there.

          At the touch, Fenris pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, looking at Hawke with his pupils blown wide.

          “Is this okay?” Hawke asked, hesitant now.

          Fenris swallowed roughly, licking his lips as he looked Hawke up and down. “Yes. Don’t stop now.”

          That’s what he liked to hear. Hawke let out another small chuckle and began kissing down Fenris’s neck. He slipped a single finger inside him, feeling his hot, tight walls entrap him. Fenris always made the most beautiful noises and expressions when he was being fingered. This time, he had no intentions of stopping nor touching his cock. It was only fair after everything that had happened in The Hanged Man.

          He manoeuvred the finger in and out of him before adding a second and stretching him out. Fenris wrapped his arms around his neck, buckling a little under the touch, making small groans. Hawke, with his other hand, went to the effort to getting rid of any remaining armour as best he could while still pumping his fingers in and out of him.

          It only took a small curl of his fingers for have Fenris’s body falling towards him, his legs trembling as he let out a loud gasp and strangled moan. That was the spot that drove him crazy. Hawke looked down at him, relishing in when Fenris looked back, face flushed. He was so beautiful like this.

          “Hawke,” he rasped, fingers curling tighter around the fabric he held onto.

          Every time he said his name, it was like he had been blessed. Hawke drove in a third finger, fucking into him mercilessly and making sure to rub up against his prostate with every movement. Fenris quickly became helpless in his grasp. He moaned, writhed against him, rubbing his clothed cock up against his thigh. Hawke didn’t know whether to curse or thank his refractory period because he was sure that he wouldn’t have been able to hold back much longer from driving into him right here and now.

          “That’s it baby,” he mumbled in Fenris’s ear, making him moan in response. He knew how much Fenris liked to be praised, even if he would never admit it. His ears always turned red when he did. “You’re doing so good. Are you going to come for me?”

          “Yes,” Fenris moaned back. He rolled his hips back into his fingers, begging for more with his body language.

          It made such a change from the cocky, mischievous attitude he had in the tavern. Now he was pliant in his hands, relaxed, simply enjoying himself. Hawke was glad that he could give Fenris that, after all the time he’d had to spent on the edge.

          “Come for me Fen,” Hawke egged him on more.

          Fenris was so wet around his fingers, making obscene noises with every thrust of his fingers. He buried his face against his chest, dampening his clothes with the way tears budded in his eyes. Every touch had made him hypersensitive, it was beginning to become too much. Every thrust in of Hawke’s fingers bucked his hips forwards, rubbing his aching cock against him.

          Eventually, Fenris came with a cry. He sobbed with relief, even though he’d only made a mess of his leggings. Hawke kissed the top of his head and slowly removed his fingers. He rubbed his back as Fenris panted and began to calm down from his high against his body. Slowly, he looked up at his lover.

          “You good?” Hawke asked.

          “Yes,” Fenris replied.

          They spent another few moments like that, just holding each other and basking in the bliss of the afterglow. Fenris felt weak at the knees for a while longer, before he eventually managed to pull back and stand properly on his own two feet.

          “You must know I’m not done with you yet,” Hawke mentioned, brushing a lock of hair behind Fenris’s ear.

          Fenris only smiled. “I was hoping you might say that.”

          Hawke leaned down to wrap his arms around Fenris’s thighs, launching him off his feet so he could hold him. Fenris let out an indignant yelp as he did, and then huffed in defeat.

          “Come on then honey,” Hawke said. “The night is young.”


End file.
